Gameplay
The gameplay for Resident Evil Online 2 is fairly an easy game to play. It takes only a little while to understand the mechanics of the game. Dream Seeker Dream Seeker is a program that BYOND uses that allow us to play REO2. Buttons First off when playing this game you'll notice three buttons: Text: Allows you to read message sent by players such as yourself or important in-game information. Browser: This shows you the controls and basic info on how to play the game. Info: This shows you tabs in which will uses to play the game. Tabs When you select the Info button you should see two to three tabs. Server Host - Tetsuya (BYOND Key name) I.Connection - Internet Connection the server is using. But this can be placed with text about anything. Voter - If the game is automatically set to vote. Can be changed Yes or No. Late joiners - Allows players who are not in the game yet to join. Can be changed Yes or No. Player Zombies - Allows players who were killed to play as zombies. Can be changed Yes or No. Walkthrough Players - Allows players to stack on other players. Can be changed Yes or No. Terrain Destruction - Allows destructions to walls and objects on the map. Can be changed Yes or No. Difficulty - What setting the game is in. From easy, medium, hard, extreme. Status - Shows if the game has started or not. Game Mode - What type of mode the game is playing. Zombies/Crows/Cerberus/etc.: Shows how many of monsters all in game. Does not show bosses. Zombies to kill - Shows you how many zombies you have killed and how many kills needed. Rescue and Evacuation mode only In R&E the Zombie limit and Zombie kills are not shown and is instead replaced with: Time '''- How much it takes untill the next set of objectives '''Survivors - Living NPCs Status Condition '- Your health. '''Infection '- Your infection in %. '''Stamina - Show how long you can run in %. Decreases when you move. Class - Shows your job class. Kills - How many monsters you killed. Cash - How much money you hold. You can only hold a maximium of 99999. Special - What special item you are currently using. Grenades -''' How many grenades you have. 'Molotov -' How many molotovs you have. '''Mines - How many mines you have. Inventory - What items you hold. When you start out, you can only hold 6 items at a time. Detonator does not count as a space taken. Commands Join game - Let's you enter the game. This only appears if you did not join the game and Late Joiner is turned on. Observe - Let's you view the match without playing. This only appears if you did not join the game. Option '- Allows you change settings like character, class, chat, and etc.. '''Say '- Allows you the chat. Spacebar does the same. '''Who - Shows who is in the server. HUD Head-Up Display The HUD for REO2 is simple and clean. It helps you use certain item much more easier and a view on your/other player status. Interface #Your character #Your character's portrait(note: custom icon will have a black screen in placed) #Your condition of health(note: Fine -> Caution -> Danger) #Open and closes your inventory box. #Walkie Talkie, Map or Riot Shield (Walkie Talkie and Map only in Evac mode) #Molotov #Grenades #Mines #Infection % #Zombie Kills #Your money(note: can only go up to 99999) #The amount of ammo in your current gun #Your username #Your class Controls Keyboard Controls *Arrow key to move your character #Mode Allows you to view farther ahead from where you are, only arrows key that moves your character forward of behind works in this mode. *F key or Center(num 5) will shoot your weapon. #Zombie As a zombie you will inflict damage to character in front of you. *G key or Num 9 will pick up items. *R key or Num 7 will reload your weapon. *D key or Insert(num 0) will open and close doors. *S key will slash your knife. *J key will jump on any barricade in front of you. *C key or Num 1 will cycle through your special items. *W key or E will cycle through your weapons. *L will lock/unlock barricades down. *T key or + will use your special item. #Zombie Some creatures have special ability that can be used. *note: capitalizing doesn't matter.* Mouse controls *Right clicking on certain obj's will bring up the interaction menu. *Click shoot can also fire the weapon more accurately. #Zombie Some creatures with special abilty can accurately aim to it's target. Beginning If it's your first time playing, it will ask you: After you pick your class it will ask: Now you're ready to play! All you need to do is wait for the host to pick a map and start the game... Start Room When you join the game, you'll enter a room that has weapons and ammo laying everywhere. This is the Start Room. In this room you can purchase items from the Merchant such as riot shields, ammunition, clan voucher, medical supplies, and so on.. You can also upgrade weapons you posess, item spaces and storage spaces. When the host is starts the game you are ready to play! During the Game Okay, so now that the host has started the game. You are now ready to bust on some zombies. The first thing to remember is equip you weapon, so if you did not do so when you were in the Start Room, do so now! Now in all the modes you will either need to either survive, protect, or rescue. Attacking When you equip your weapon, you can now use it to defeat the creatures that you'll have face. You have lots of method of attacks. Firing/Shooting If you're equiped with a gun, you have to ways of firing it. One way is by pressing the 'F' key. With that you'll be shooting at the closing one towards you. You can tell who you're firing at by looking at the green crosshair. The other way is by using your mouse and clicking on screen. While this way is slightly harder, you'll be able to pull headshots by aiming onto the zombie's head. However there are some weapons in which the crosshair will not appear. Melee You have multiple of melee weapons that can be used. The most basic one is your knife. You begin with it and you'll end with it. It does not take a space from your inventory and to use it, just press the 'S' key. Now during your play, you'll encounter better weapons that when you added into your inventory, can be used. Now, these melee weapons need to be equip before used. Once you equip it, you may now use it by pressing the 'F' key. Someone melee have knockback and so it's a good idea to use a Riot Shield and a melee weapon as a pair. Special Items You have three special items in the game. The grenade, mine, and molotov. They are all very powerful and is used by pressin the 'T' key. Using your mouse to click on one of the special items is recommended, since you can aim it. It can also pass through many objects(except by walls). You have to be currently using that item to use it. By switching between the three, you'll have to press the 'C' key.How many special item of each you can hold depends on your class. C4/Detonator The C4 is a very deadly explosive and can be very effective if used correctly. When you have it in your inventory you can plant them by click on the C4. To detonate it, you'll have to use your detonator from your inventory. The detonator does not use an item space. How many C4 you can hold depends on your class. Gas Tank Gas Tanks are smiliar to the molotov. While you can throw the molotov freely, the Gas Tank must be dropped in order to be used. Once dropped, anyone with a gun can shoot it(by clicking only) until it explodes. Game Modes There are currently 10 different game modes in this game. Survival The main objective of this mode is to survive as long as you could, while trying to get the amount of kills needed to complete the round. Protect the Teammate This is similar to Survival, but the game is over when the protectee is killed. Team Survival This is similar to Survival, but the game is over when one team has been killed off or if the one team successfully reach the amount of kills needed. The surviving team or the team that reached the amount of kills needed is then crowned the winner. Tongue Twister This is similar to Survival, but instead of zombies, lickers are the main foe. If a player were to be killed, in this round, they would then start out as a licker. Eight Legged Freaks This is similar to Survival, but instead of zombies, spiders are the main foe. If a player were to be killed, in this round, they would then start out as a spider. Boss Frenzy In this mode, the goal is to defeat multiple swarms of bosses, that have been spawned in the beginning of this round. The players is victorious if they manage to defeat all the bosses. Chaos In this mode, all monsters are spawned. Occassionally, bosses are spawned too. It's rules are similar to Survival. Prey This is similar to Survival, but instead of zombies, hunters are the main foe. If a player were to be killed, in this round, they would then start out as a hunter. Rescue and Evac This mode has you looking for NPCs that are scattered all over the map. Once you find one you can double click on them to have them follow you or have them wait. They can not get into cars and need help when getting on top of platforms and fences. Introduces free roaming zombies and ones that are not spawned by the host, although bosses can be. Escape In this mode, players must get from point A to point B and avoid any zombies along the way. This mode is similar to Rescue and Evac as it includes roaming zombies. Gameplay Videos Video:Resident evil online 2|Some Gameplay of Resident Evil Online 2